


Нота сердца

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Uporoboros



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, авторский фанон, лёгкий фетишизм, флафф, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: «Бакта имеет тошнотворно-сладкий запах. После погружения в цистерну с бактой пациент может чувствовать её запах и вкус на протяжении нескольких недель». (Вукипедия).





	Нота сердца

—  **Г** енерал, мы перевели магистра Рен из бакта-камеры в палату, но за ним нужно понаблюдать ещё некоторое время. У него выраженное психомоторное возбуждение и лёгкая спутанность сознания, пришлось ввести транквилизатор, однако он всё ещё беспокоен. Реакция на ранение и стресс, по всей видимости.  
  
— Благодарю за информацию, доктор Гарза. Действуйте, ваш пациент к выходу из гипера нужен нам в адекватном состоянии. Конец связи.  
  
Хакс отложил комм и в задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по столу. Оба они — и Хакс, и Рен — уже через трое суток предстанут перед Верховным лидером, и этот доклад, несомненно, высосет из них все силы. Каламбур, да? Так что посттравматический синдром тут явно не вовремя. Почему кто-то не может себе позволить даже задуматься о том, что осталось позади и безвозвратно потеряно? Что впереди ожидает гнев Сноука и, скорее всего, очень суровые меры — в лучшем случае? А кто-то распустился настолько...  
  
Оборвав сердитую мысль, Хакс глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к работе. Только дай слабину — и окажешься на соседней с Реном койке. Этого нельзя себе позволить.  
  


***

  
Двери лифта разъехались, и Хакс шагнул в коридор медотсека. Он сам не мог точно сказать, зачем решил явиться сюда лично, вместо того, чтобы завершить смену и отправиться в каюту — к новой порции дел. Даже отбой сейчас не становился поводом отдохнуть.  
  
Доктор встретил его у палаты. Высокий и тощий Орестес Гарза, казалось, ещё больше исхудал, а глаза под чёрными кустистыми бровями будто потускнели. Похоже, напряжение последних дней сказалось на всей команде вплоть до медиков, да и один из пациентов — точно не подарок.  
  
— Только недолго, генерал Хакс. Магистру нужен покой. И имейте в виду, что он слегка одурманен. — Здесь Гарза был главным и с чистой совестью мог отдавать приказы. Поэтому Хакс только кивнул и прошёл к кровати. Возившийся рядом меддроид откатился в сторону, чтобы освободить место.  
  
Всё ударило разом: приторный запах бакты — в нос, а в глаза и сознание — жутковатый облик Рена. Не так давно Хакс впервые увидел его лицо, но то, что отпечаталось в памяти, и вот это... Не сравнить. Изменившееся, будто прошли не дни, а годы. И вовсе не шрам через лоб и щёку — он довольно хорошо зарубцевался — был тому виной. Тёмные круги, припухшие веки, заострившиеся черты, от этого ещё более асимметричные и странные. И лихорадочно блестящие глаза, что уставились на Хакса с каким-то тоскливым звериным выражением.  
  
— Плохо выглядите, генерал, — прохрипел Рен и коротко, полубезумно хохотнул. — Прошлая ночка выдалась весёлой?  
  
Лохматая голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону на подушке, рука, слегка подрагивая, потянулась к лицу и потёрла лоб.  
  
— Так болит голова, Хакс, ты не представляешь. И дышать просто нечем, — продолжал Рен. Хакс прочистил горло и смог наконец сказать:  
  
— Вы тоже не светитесь здоровьем, Рен. Вам нужно постараться прийти в себя, Верховный лидер этого не одобрит.  
  
Рен оскалил зубы и подмигнул:  
  
— Более чем, Хакс, более чем не одобрит. Он будет в ярости. Ярость питает Тьму внутри меня... Простите, я заговариваюсь.  
  
Он утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Перепады настроения и несвойственная манера речи, конечно же, были побочным действием препаратов. Или тоже реакцией на травму. И всё равно такое поведение сбивало с толку. Хакс растерял всю решительность и желание прочитать небольшую нотацию.  
  
— Она так мерзко пахнет, генерал. Я весь пропитался этим запахом. Мне кажется, я больше никогда не смогу есть.  
  
— Вы о бакте, Рен? Я думал, с этой вашей Силой дурные запахи нипочём.  
  
— Если бы. Вы тоже чувствуете? Эта сладость будто гнить изнутри заставляет. А у меня, между прочим, очень развито обоняние. Представляете, каково мне? — Рен замолчал и даже вроде бы начал дремать.  
  
Хакс вздохнул, стащил с рук перчатки и хотел было на пару минут присесть рядом с койкой на стул — выносить этот абсурд становилось всё труднее. В то же мгновение Рен, не открывая глаз, сцапал его запястье и сжал жёсткими горячими пальцами. Хакс замер. Мелькнула мысль, что бластер активировать он точно не успеет. Рен поднёс ладонь Хакса к своему лицу, уткнулся в неё носом и глубоко, с судорожным всхлипом, втянул воздух.  
  
— Наконец-то, — прозвучало глухое бормотание. Хакс не знал, что делать и думать. Позволить этому ненормальному обнюхивать его руку или сохранить остатки достоинства, но рискнуть дорогостоящим оборудованием в палате и собственным здоровьем? Рен тем временем шептал: — Наконец-то свежесть... Все эти дни всё вокруг липкое, сладкое, а ты пахнешь, как лес осенью. Почему я раньше никогда не чувствовал?  
  
— Пожалуй, я до этого не снимал при вас перчаток, магистр. А может, это фильтры в вашем шлеме. Польщён, что вы одобрили запах моего мыла, и рад, что вам полегчало, но не могли бы вы...  
  
Кайло Рен спал. Бледное лицо слегка расслабилось, губы приоткрылись. Дыхание тепло щекотало ладонь и пальцы. Хакс смотрел и понимал, что всё пошло не так. Совсем. Неуравновешенный сокомандующий лежит тут перед ним, держится за его руку и посапывает, как дитя. И в этот момент усталость навалилась такой тугой тяжёлой массой, что устоять на ногах Хакс смог только невероятным усилием воли. Да ещё мысль о Гарзе, который найдёт его спящим рядом с койкой, слегка отрезвила. Очень медленно и осторожно Хакс высвободил руку и увидел, как между бровей Рена тут же залегла страдальческая морщинка. Впрочем, он не проснулся, так что можно было ретироваться.  
  


***

  
Уже на следующий день состояние Кайло Рена практически нормализовалось, и он убедил врачей отпустить его из палаты. Доктор Гарза хмурился и настойчиво рекомендовал воздержаться от физических нагрузок, раз уж медитация в личных апартаментах перед встречей с Верховным лидером так необходима.  
  
Вырвавшись из слишком белого и слишком стерильного медотсека, Кайло почувствовал, будто с него упали путы, а мягкий полумрак каюты показался почти блаженством, стоило переступить порог. Если бы не навязчивая сладкая вонь бакты, которая, казалось, забила ноздри и горло, если бы не зудящие в центре груди боль, разочарование и тщательно запрятанное горе... Только в закоулках памяти шевелилось нечто приятное. Какой-то момент, когда всё показалось далёким и неважным, а дышать стало легко, и что-то прохладное касалось лица.  
  
Стянув одежду, Кайло прошёл в освежитель и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Голова мгновенно наполнилась гулом. Смотреть отражению в глаза было тошно. «Слабак!» Эти мысли нужно уничтожить. Потом, всё — потом, а сейчас стоило попытаться смыть с себя это зловоние. Взгляд Кайло упал на полочку под зеркалом. Там появилось кое-что новое. Откуда? Он взял в руки упаковку, поковырял пальцем плёнку, сорвал её... Даже сухой, этот серовато-зелёный брусок пах ярко, знакомо и живительно. Сырое дыхание леса, мох, кора, терпкие травы — воспоминание всплыло на поверхность. Надо же, Хакс. Кайло неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся уголком рта и аккуратно подставил сложенные ладони с лежащим в них мылом под струю воды.  
  


***

  
Сняв на ходу китель и закатав рукава рубашки, Хакс направился к своему креслу, чтобы немного передохнуть после смены. Раздавшийся из-за спины негромкий насмешливый голос заставил его замереть на середине шага.  
  
— Как видите, генерал, не только у вас есть возможность проникать в чужие каюты.  
  
— Рен. — Обернувшись, Хакс обнаружил гостя в дверном проёме, ведущем во внутренние помещения — спальню и освежитель. — Могу поздравить вас с выздоровлением?  
  
Не обратив внимания на вопрос, Рен шагнул навстречу и продолжил:  
  
— Я пришёл поблагодарить вас за тот небольшой презент, Хакс. Вы просто спасли меня, и я не преувеличиваю.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, Рен. Моим долгом было снабдить вас любым средством, если оно могло способствовать скорейшему возвращению в строй.  
  
Рен подошёл ещё на шаг ближе и принюхался, даже не пытаясь это скрыть.  
  
— Однако вы смошенничали. Да, запах мыла очень похож на тот, который так чудесно прочистил мне лёгкие и голову, и я с удовольствием пару раз принял с ним ароматный душ. Но только похож, в нём чего-то не хватает. Я не очень силён в теории — кажется, это называется сердечной нотой? Или конечной?  
  
— Если вы пришли поболтать о парфюмерном искусстве, Рен, сейчас точно не лучшее время...  
  
Единым ловким движением Рен оказался совсем рядом, завладел обнажённой до локтя рукой Хакса и склонился над ней, втягивая воздух. Крупные ноздри вздрагивали, как и полуприкрытые веки. Сейчас Рен снова напоминал зверя, только не раненого, загнанного, а взявшего след. Нужно было возмутиться, отнять руку и выставить потерявшего всякие границы нахала за дверь, но вызывающе нежное прикосновение крепких пальцев странно успокаивало.  
  
— Вот оно, — Рен опустил голову ещё ниже, почти касаясь кончиком носа кожи Хакса. Этот незавершённый контакт вызывал мурашки и неясное чувство онемения. — В аромате не хватает вас, Хакс.  
  
— Вам всё ещё досаждает запах бакты?  
  
— Всё ещё. Не знаю, что бы делал без вашего мыла. Откуда у вас вообще такое? — Рен выпрямился и теперь глядел прямо в лицо блестящими глазами.  
  
— Военная тайна. — Хакс мысленно проклял себя, преодолел остававшийся между ними десяток дюймов и слегка неуклюже приобнял Рена, опасаясь потревожить заживающий бок.  
  
Рен, казалось, на несколько секунд оцепенел, а затем порывисто прижал Хакса к себе, уткнулся носом ему куда-то между ухом и шеей и успокоенно задышал.


End file.
